vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Takatori
Summary She is a magician who escaped with the other magic users and found a place to live with another Magic User named Chie. Due to running out of medicine and wanting Kotori to expierence her own birthday, Chie sacrificed her life so that Kotori could survive. She first joins the astronomy club where her actions seem to be very hostile. However it is later proven that she is in fact a very kind and timid girl who always tries to put on a smile despite the situations in memory of her friend Chie. Though timid and easily embarrassed, she is also friendly and willing to help others and her friends when she needs to. Much like Neko Kuroha, she is even willing to sacrifice her own life if it meant she could protect the life of someone else such as against her battle with Kikako and subsequently trying to hide herself away so that she could die and not risk using the medicine that others could have. It is only through the motivations of Neko and Ryouta that she allows herself the will to live again and continue on. Kotori had a desire for drawing, often doodling during school work and drawing vague love scenes, something that Kazumi embarrassing called her out on. It is later discovered that Vingulf is after her, apparently being a person of incredible danger that could potentially destroy the world if she isn't caught. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Unknown Name: Kotori Takatori, Number 1107 | Grane Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female | Unknown Age: 15 years Classification: Magician (a hybrid of human and alien symbiote) Class B | Alien life form Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, the ability to nullify magic Attack Potency: Human level | Unknown, not accenting on destructions (Can wipe out all living things on a planet's surface) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Dozens of meters with exchange "magic" | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Not very smart, very naive Weaknesses: Ejection can kill Grane after awakening Notable Attacks/Techniques Switching Places through Teleportation: Kotori has the ability to switch places with one other person that is directly in her line of sight. The down fall is that after using her ability her "harnessed" will then hang up. Despite only being able to use her ability once, before hanging up, her ability has often been useful in vital situations. This power can also reset kinetic energy, as proven when Murakami falls after trying to save Hatsuna. Ain Soph Aur: Also known as "The Light That Rules Over Life" is Kotori's hidden power which can only be used when the consciouness inside her "harnessed" is released, is a light that is capable of destroying all life on the entire planet once is fully covers the planet, it works by fusing the cells of all living things together at the same time. Magic Dispelling: This power can only be used by the special entity called the "Grane" inside her "harnessed", it dispels all powers of magicians completely, preventing them from being used even if they haven't hung up. It is so powerful in fact it keeps working even if the "Grane" is dead. Key: Kotori | Grane Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier